I'll get there
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: The story of how Loki becomes Loki again after his punishment
1. Chapter 1

_Loki? _"He's the Nordic god of mischief, right? I'm sorry but what does he have to do with me. My name is Luke Loneson to me Loki is an old nickname. Now I have a roast in the oven." I told the familiar blonde at the door. He looked hurt. "I hope you find him soon you seem to care very deeply for him."

"I do and thank you." He said and gave me a sad smile. _I wish I could help him find his brother I know how much I'd miss Lola if she disappeared _(pulled roast out of oven)_ but then again we are twins. Maybe the kid- who am I kidding fangirls that subscribe to my site could help. _I opened my laptop and opened up my site "**__**"

_Let's see. _"New Story (story) … no, It Looked Like This (picture) … no, Seek Help (help) … no, Do You Understand (chat/message) that's it."

Luke-to-Loki: **Can you guys help me find someone.**

Queen-Elizabeth-#3: **Sure, who?**

Famous-Indian-Navigator: **Anytime love, now who is it.**

Renascence-Man-but-really-a-GIRL: **Lay it on me.**

Luke-to-Loki: **Loki, the real Loki. I know it will be hard to find him but his brother showed up here hopping I was him. So help me please.**

Queen-Elizabeth-#3: **I'm on it my prince.**

Famous-Indian-Navigator: **It'll be sodding difficult but I'll try.**

Renascence-Man-but-really-a-GIRL: **I'm up for the challenge and I'll spread the word for ya. Facebook, Tumbler, Deviant Art, Twitter, Etc. is getting lit up.**

Luke-to-Loki: **Thank you all for helping me. Logging off bye.**

"I hope I helped out some." I stood up. "Thunder come here boy." The golden retriever jumped up and ran to me. _Hiss__._ "Don't trample Mischief." The like black cat glared at me with his little green eyes. I picked him up and sat on the ground Thunder dropped his head and licked Mischief. "You two are so silly."

"Who's excited to see the kids tomorrow?" Thunder barked and jumped back and forth and Mischief let out a pained meow. "Now that wasn't very enthusiastic. God I'm losing my mind I'm talking to animals, and now I'm talking to myself, perfect." Thunder was sitting and staring at the roast. _Right food you're losing it Loki, I mean Luke good lord I can't even tell who I am._

Thunder barked at him. "Thank you Thunder." Ping-a-ling, Ping-a-ling. _A message. '_Luke-to-Loki_ you're missing your Thor. No really your sister is Fem!Loki and Tori is Fem!Thor. Thunder is Dog!Thor and Mischief is Cat!Loki. But you're Loki but you have no Thor._' _Wow just some up everything I've been depressed about._

'_Yeah but I'll find him one day._' I typed and tossed the phone on the floor next to me and started crying into my lap. "Luke we're home! How w- Luke are you okay?" Lola called as she and Tori walked in the door. She pulled him to her chest. "Hush now it'll be okay whatever it is I'll help you we're always here for you." She rubbed my back.

I stood and went to my room for the night. Again my giant bed felt empty and cold. _Maybe I should get a smaller bed so I don't feel so lonely._ I stripped the sheets off and put new ones on before I get in the shower. _My stomach's killing me. I should have eaten. _I felt the bile trickling up my throat. I flung myself over the toilet and puked violently.

I climb in the shower to wash off but fell to the ground vomited again with brutal strength seconds after the water started. When I looked down I saw I was throwing up blood and not a little bit, pints of blood. Easy to guess I screamed at the top of my lungs and passed out right away.

~! #$%^&*()_+I+_()*&^%$# !~

I opened my eyes to a white room soon my sister came into focus her black bun with chopsticks sloppier than usual, bright green eyes red from crying, and her pale face red from wiping away tears. "Hey Luke." She whispers and gently rocks me.

"Hey." I manger out.

"Do you want some water." I nodded. She poured me a glass and helped me sit up to drink it.

"Thank you." My voice is still horse.

"Good you're up we need to run some test to see what's happening." A tall female said with an Indian accent. I nodded.

"What might be the matter?"

"It could be one of many things even multiple things." She says with a sigh. I smile but it doesn't because I'm vomiting blood again. I let out a pained cry as it felt like someone was making my stomach a scratching post. My sister stood and rubbed my back like our mother used to.

"My god I had no idea you were losing so much blood." The doctor said grabbed his clip board. She spun around coffee brown pony tail floating. "Nurse I need an A positive blood IV to 329 stat." She yelled to the phone. "Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave we're going to have to do explorative surgery on your brother." Lola nodded and kisses my head before leaving.

NORMAL POV

~! #$%^&*()_+I+_()*&^%$# !~

The same doctor stood over 'Luke' looking into his stomach. "What is that?" She said in horror at the image on the screen.

"It looks like glass." A male doctor said.

She put her hand on his stomach it felt cold, cold as "ICE! IT'S ICE HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"What that makes no sense how can you say that, it would melt if anything."

"No look feel his stomach." She said and place his hand on Luke's stomach.

"How? Why am I asking this? We're going to have to take them out they're so jagged they're slicing up his stomach.

~! #$%^&*()_+I+_()*&^%$# !~

"So what's the reason." She held up a bag. "Glass, when the hell did I eat glass."

"Not glass ice it was slicing you up from the inside out. It doesn't melt, do you know what this means?"

"It means someone else thinks I'm Loki not someone who has weird dreams."

"Luke-to-Loki?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Queen-Elizabeth-#3. It's so nice to meet you you've helped me a lot with your website."

"I'm glad. When am I going to be able to leave."

"When your stomach isn't casing you to vomit blood. So a month at least."

"Can I use my laptop."

"Sure thing."

He laid back and relaxed. _My stomach is no long being torn open. I think I'll sleep. _He fell into a light sleep.

_"Loki, Loki where are you? If you're hurt please don't hide." Thor at the physical age of 18 called._

_"Why do even care you always leave me any way." I said hatefully. _

_"I will never stop caring for you brother but I must fight."_

_"Whatever." I lifted my broken arm to heal it but couldn't focus through the pain. I turn to see a frowning Thor who gently helped me up. _

_"Come brother I'm taking you to the healer." _

_"How come you manage to be so gentle with me?" I ask. He smiles._

_"Because you are my mate."_

_"How can you be so open with your emotions?" I ask before dropping to my knees and empty my stomach._

_"Loki are you okay!" Thor lifted me into his arms and ran to the healers. _

_"Thor my stomach it feels like someone's cutting me open." He picked up speed. "I love too Thor you are my mate and I'm scared." _

_"You'll be fine and then we'll lay together tonight. I promise." I nodded as he carried me in to the healer. She pulled ice chunks out of my stomach, healed it to the best of her abilities and fixed my arm. _

_"My stomach still hurts can we just sleep tonight. Sorry to disappoint."_

_"No, no it's okay lets go." And we walked back to my room. We laid in way known as spooning and while he had no trouble falling asleep and snoring in my ear I had no such luck. I couldn't get comfortable because my stomach. I heard my door open so I closed my eyes._

_"My poor babies." I heard our mother said. She kissed our heads and stroked my hair. I slowly slipped into sleep._

Luke opened his eyes, grabbed his laptop and typed up his dreams. _Who am I? The ice in my stomach and that guy and ugh. What the hell is happening. I'm only in their teen years it'll be a while before I figure it out. _I looked down to see I had green mist over my stomach and it felt much better. I sighed and gathered my things before leaving.

~! #$%^&*()_+I+_()*&^%$# !~

Knock,.. Knock, knock,... knock, knock, knock. "Yes hello." The same man opened the door. "Luke. How did you get in here."

"You know that Russian super genius from Siberia yeah that's my sister's fiancée so I got her to get me in here I need to talk to you. Look I keep having these dreams I your brother Loki and let me say you two do some interesting things but I'm not and I think you are not the only one to make the mistake. I had ice chunks in my stomach do you think someone planted them there. I do."

"It's a common forest giant stomach bug." He said smiling brightly

"No bad Thor I am not Loki." I said as though he was one of the 5-year-olds I take care of. "Okay when I woke up I had a green mist healing my stomach coming from my hands."

"Luke if someone is attacking you thinking you're Loki then you should stay here." I nodded. "Do you need someone to go get you clothes." I shake my head. "Okay you can stay in here I can find another area to sleep in."

"Okay thank you very much you are very sweet. It's sad Loki doesn't have any more after some of the abusive episodes with your father."

"What do you mean by my father abused Loki."

"Well let's take the first time Loki got a stomach bug his broken arm from your father. It was because you were more worried with Loki and not your feast welcoming you back from your battle that's why Loki was hiding. He was afraid of more punishment for your loving him more than Asgard or any realm."

"I never knew."

~! #$%^&*()_+I+_()*&^%$# !~

_"I'm sorry father I didn't mean to fall for him or to have for me." I cry as I was hit with a whip again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_"Shut up!" the man, my father, yells. Another hit another blood trail another scream. The door opens and I hear running._

_"Loki! Odin what is it you are punish him for he has done no wrong." Mother says and runs to my side and cradles me in her arms as I sob like a small child. _

_"Silence women!" he yells and strikes her._

I fling up screaming as usual and gasp for air. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed I pulled myself to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. "Was that you yelling?" Thor said from the couch and I nodded. "Are you injured?"

"No." I say and walk over to him. "Did you sleep on the couch?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. Why does it bother you so." He asked and moved so I could sit. I sat down shyly.

"It was your bed I should be the one sleeping on the couch. No I am not injured but yes it was me yelling. One of your brother's worst memories."

"I apologize that you are burdened with them."

"I'm not although after everything that happened to him or just what I've seen I'm not surprised he snapped." I turned my head and we were a hair's breadth from kissing. "I know I remind of him but kissing me will only hurt your two's relationship Loki is probably still waiting for the day you leave him." He pulled back looking like he was in pain.

"I never would… leave him he is my mate. How could I, I love too much."

"I really do hope you get him back … but how do you know he's not in Asgard?"

"My father told me he sent him back to Milgard with no memories of his life."

"Oh. Do you miss him enough to do anything for him?"

"I would do anything for him regardless if he was missing or not." Luke let out a dry chuckle.

"I hope I find that one day hopeful before I just give up."


	2. Chapter 2

I may never add to any of my stories on fanfiction any more since the new changes. Sorry, bye.


End file.
